


in the moonlight you let yourself be found

by softfloralbro



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Poet Derek "Nursey" Nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfloralbro/pseuds/softfloralbro
Summary: a poetry sequel to shadowfaerieammy's The Thing About William Poindexter. this won’t make sense if you haven’t read that first.





	in the moonlight you let yourself be found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thing About William Poindexter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019521) by [shadowfaerieammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfaerieammy/pseuds/shadowfaerieammy). 

> so i was writing another nurseydex fic and googling things nursey might write poetry about, and the prompt ‘moonlight’ came up. having read and loved shadowfaerieammy’s fic literally earlier that day, i. i had to write it.
> 
> also nursey is def a better poet than i am

“Hey, you know how you showed me your project the other day?” Nursey asks Dex one evening as they’re getting ready for bed.

“Yes, I recall, having been there.”

“Yeah, well I want to show you something too.”

“You know you don’t have to, right? Like I don’t expect you to return the favor or whatever.”

“No, I know. I want you to see it,” Nursey says, pulling a notebook out of his bag.

“Babe, that’s your poems in progress notebook. You don’t usually let anyone read that one.”

Derek is flooded with affection. _ Dex knows my notebooks. _

“Yeah, not usually, but I want to share something with you. I had to rewrite it a couple times - the first attempt sounded like a sex poem.”

Dex raises an eyebrow at this.

“What? Intimacy is rife with poetic resonance.”

Dex looks like he wants to chirp him for his use of the word _ intimacy _, but he holds his tongue.

“Anyways, here, read it?” 

On one side of the page he thrust in front of Dex’s face, there’s lots of scribbled out words and arrows showing where stanzas should be swapped. The other is (marginally) neater, but still written in Nursey’s handwriting, with loops overlapping each other’s lines enough that it’s somewhat difficult to parse. 

_ in the dark you became a cryptid, a mystery to be solved by the light of day _

_ but in the moonlight you let yourself be found _

_ you let yourself be seen _

_ in the moonlight your rough edges look softer, _

_ your messiness tender _

_ the way you look when you’re Looking _

_ looking at the moon _

_ searching, mapping, finding _

_ looking at me _

_ carefully searching my face for returned affection, _

_ lovingly mapping what you find _

_ you touch me under the moonlight _

_ and i feel found _

“Derek, I. I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s okay, I know it’s not finished yet.”

“No, dumbass. This is-” Dex pauses, searching for words. He pulls Nursey in for a kiss, and tries to put all the feeling he can’t find words for into it.

They part. “I’m not good with words like you, but I love you.”

“Aw, Dex, that’s gay.”

“Oh my god, you write me a poem like that and then when faced with out-loud feelings the best I get is ‘that’s gay’? You absolute dweeb.” Dex says, shaking his head.

“Will?

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about these boys with me on pillowfort or tumblr where i'm @bitterwholesomegay


End file.
